vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
On Her Majesty's Secret Service VHS 1984
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. Opening Promos * Coke * KFC Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment MPAA Rating * The Motion Picture Code and Rating Administration Has Rated this Motion Picture. All Ages Admitted General Audiences; Motion Picture Association of America. Opening Logos * Clampett-Burton Films * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * Robin Williams as Wolfie and Catherine O’Hara as Sally in * "You Only Live Twice" * Color by Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXIX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 61719 Motion Picture Association of America * Story: Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow With The Voice Talents of * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Bernard Lee as M * Desmond Llewelyn as Q * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Vincent Price as Dr. Thung * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy * Telly Savalas as Ernst Stavro Blofeld * Gabriele Ferzetti as Marc-Ange Draco * Ilse Steppat as Irma Bunt * Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny * George Baker as Sir Hilary Bray * Yuri Borienko as Grunther * Bernard Horsfall as Shaun Campbell * Virginia North as Olympe * Irvin Allen as Che Che * Geoffrey Cheshire as Toussaint * Terry Mountain as Raphael * James Bree as Gumbold * John Gay as Hammond * Cassie as Annette Funicello * With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Titles by: John Jensen, Alan Maley, Saul Bass * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Line Producer: Daryl Sancton * Production Coordinator: Elyse Ramsdell * Editor: Keef Bartkus * Additional Editors: David List, Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Production Supervisor: John Hansen * Script Supervisor: Mark Munley * Production Coordinator: Ben Paine * Storyboard and Production Artists: Greg Postma, Tony Postma, Keo Thongkham, Natasha Helton, Mary Hoffman, Gia Park * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Music: Buddy Baker * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Terry Gilkyson * "We Have All the Time in the World" ** Music by John Barry ** Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse ** Sung by Louis Armstrong * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones, Romeo Muller * Produced by: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Directed by: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Larry Roemer Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production · Wolfie And Sally 007 Will Return Cast * Robin Williams as Wolfie * Catherine O’Hara as Sally * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Bernard Lee as M * Desmond Llewelyn as Q * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Vincent Price as Dr. Thung * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy * Telly Savalas as Ernst Stavro Blofeld * Gabriele Ferzetti as Marc-Ange Draco * Ilse Steppat as Irma Bunt * Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny * George Baker as Sir Hilary Bray * Yuri Borienko as Grunther * Bernard Horsfall as Shaun Campbell * Virginia North as Olympe * Irvin Allen as Che Che * Geoffrey Cheshire as Toussaint * Terry Mountain as Raphael * James Bree as Gumbold * John Gay as Hammond * Cassie as Annette Funicello Closing Logos * Clampett-Burton Films Closing Previews * Walt Disney and You - Wolfie and Sally 007/Pepino the Boy/The Bear That Slept Through Christmas/Inspector Gadget/Gumby for President/The Great Bear Scare/Paddy Beaver/Cantinflas: Amigo & Friends/Les Miserables Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:1984 Category:VHS Category:Wolfie and Sally 007 Series